The reaction of ester diols corresponding to the structural formula: ##STR1## with acrylic acid or methacrylic acid to produce the acrylate derivatives thereof of the structural formula: ##STR2## is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,645,984, issued Feb. 29, 1972 to Dowbenko et al. In the above formulas n in an integer having a value of from 1 to 5, X is hydrogen or methyl and R is an unsubstituted or substituted alkyl group having from 1 to 8 carbon atoms.
Also known to those skilled in the art is the reaction of an alkylene oxide with various initiators to produce the corresponding derivatives thereof, such as the polyoxyethylenes and the polyoxypropylenes. However, not previously suggested or disclosed in the prior art are either the alkylene oxide derivatives of the ester diols of formula I or the acrylate esters of said alkylene oxide derivatives nor their unexpected properties.